full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah Pattrel
Sarah Pattrel is one of the three Beauty Trio of Peter's High School, as well as one of the other members of the Talbot Pack. Characteristics Name: Sarah Pattrel Age: 16 Hair: Mauve Pink (in both forms) Eyes: Blue (Yellow in Lycan) Likes: Shopping, Tom, his siblings Dislikes: Feeling like a freak, feeling shame, carbonated drinks, being told she’s less than nothing Family: Father (unknown) Margaret Pattrel (mother), Tom (lover/packmate) Background Sarah Pattrel is one of the three girls that make up the Beauty Trio of their high school. Driven to be a perfectionist by her heartless mother, who pushes and berates her to be perfect. She, Ashley, and Maria are the queens of the sophomore years of their high school, and possibly plan to go forward into college years. Like other popular girls, they pick on the lower-class loser students, such as Peter and his small clique. Though secretly… she dates a lower-class student named Thomas Sizemore, who’s on the school Lacrosse team but not much of a star player. Everything for this girl is just perfect in all her life. Except on that night when Peter was bitten. Following after his first full moon, Ashley was next to be bitten by the one called the Beast. And then it was Maria’s turn, infecting the two queens all at once. And last was her, which the Beast had bitten her in the showers, after she had finished her private training. She had been out for an hour, missing her secret movie date with Tom. The next day, she does her best to try and cover up her wound; a little shade and makeup, and nobody would be the wiser. Though she is unaware of the potential danger of the Full Moon in two days. On Saturday, she had wished she had stayed home or locked herself in a cage. But she couldn’t as she had to attend Saturday’s game, seeing as she was one of the cheerleaders for the lacrosse game that Saturday. Once the full moon was in range, she felt the change come to her, and rushed to the girls’ locker room, where Maria and Ashley had raced towards to go through their change. She fell down near the lockers, tearing at her uniform, as her change started and finished. Once it was done, Sarah slowly stumbled first on her new Lycan feet, and had met the others. At first freaking out, ‘Alpha’ had walked in, hoping to calm the girls, and then get them to Talbot Hall safely. It took some convincing, as well as a half-shocked Ashley who realized that Alpha was Peter, to follow and stay at his home until the full moon was over with, though Sarah still stated she was gonna sue the pants off of him for doing this to them (which he didn’t). They had made it halfway into the forest, but had to take a detour with Derek and Mikey, who had also transformed due to the full moon. The detour caused by the Argents, werewolf hunters since the days of the Beast of Gévaudan, and current werewolf hunters. The group hid out in a cave, a rather big cave, and waited out the night. Maria seemed rather calm, adjusting her change like she had gone through another puberty, while Ashley was a little scared in believing she would hurt someone. But out of all of them, Sarah felt her life was officially over in more ways than one. Including that Tom would despise her more than ever, even when Peter made mention that just because they were predators now, the choice to be a killer was still theirs. The next morning, Peter was able to get them to Talbot Hall since it was close in the forest. Once there, he calls Kylie for a wardrobe fitting for the girls, seeing as how Mikey had already been made one earlier. Sir John states that they could still live ordinary lives, but he would also be free to help them in with their new parts of their lives. Remembering what she and Peter had done, and what he had taught her, Ashley backs both grandson and grandfather on this, stating they must learn to control this new lifestyle, as well as use these new powers to do good, as Peter has done so. However, Sarah secretly declines as she disappears for a while. Only to wind up as a slave to a werewolf terrorist named Hysteria, an old acquaintance of Sir John. She had rounded up pups for her own private army to take Sir John’s grandson prisoner, as Sarah had bitten and turned many people; vagrants as well as some students from her school that had been reported missing. She even snuck into Tom’s room that night, naked as the day she was more, and surprised him with a kiss, going as far as ripping his shirt off, and attempting to bite him during the confusion. But her feelings for him woke her up in time, and ran before he could stop her. The next time, Peter and the others followed her, as they learned the situation, as she confessed that she almost bit him. She was drawn to him, and cried that she didn’t want to destroy his life by doing this. But that’s when Tom reached the scene, looking for her, and was shocked to see him there, even as much as running away and begging him not to see her. The battle is lost for the Talbot Pack, as Sarah once again escapes with Hysteria. The next time they fight, it would be at the Space Needle, where Hysteria demands for Peter to come with them, as he is of great importance. But a battle ensues, resulting in forcing Hysteria to order Sarah to attack innocent civilians to make more Lycans. However, Tom is there to stop her, as he reaches out to her, stating that he didn’t care if she was a Lycan, she was still Sarah. He vowed he’d take half the burden, as he wanted to stay with her, to be with her. Unable to go further, she fainted into his arms, crying, as she changed back into human form. However, Hysteria appeared, about to kill the two, when Peter showed up to fight her, and Tom joined in as well, revealing that he was a Lycan, bitten by Peter in order to help Sarah. Awakened, as they were hanging on a ledge, and Hysteria about to call her masters, Sarah changed and immediately drop-kicked Hysteria down… right onto an iron spike beam, impaling her heart. Afterwards, Sarah was shocked to see Tom had become a Lycan, but was touched when he had become one for her. The two then bonded by biting each other’s necks gently, making them both mates for life. Sarah rejoined the Talbot Pack later on, acting as a proud member to her friends and her team. Personality At first appearance, Sarah’s everything a student could be: smart, athletic, class prodigy. Inside, she’s morbidly sensitive about her reputation and her sense of achievement; at home she suffers the constant harangues of her cold-hearted business tycoon mother constantly pushes her to succeed and to be first in everything. Her mother’s attitude is not made secret, as she believes that her teacher-parent meeting was possibly to talk about Sarah’s failures, when in actuality it was about her accomplishments, and that she appeared to be under a lot of stress. However, her sensitivity seems to be downplayed by Tom, whom she shares a secret relationship from her mother. In part, this may have been her way of rebelling against her mother's strict authority. Though when she is transformed, and given the gift of lycanthrope, she is believed to be cursed. But after the Hysteria incident, she no longer sees it, as Thomas is part of the pack as a new wolf, but bites his neck as he does hers, making them the first official mates in the pack, as biting one’s neck is a sign of marriage to wolves. Despite her troubled life, she is a rather true friend as she fights and hangs around them. She is also quite acceptable of others, including Peter and Mikey, considering the two were considered nerds and Mikey being a huge voyeur perv. But when she runs away from the pack, it’s not because she’s afraid of what she would do, she was afraid that he was enjoying it. The feeling of running through the forest, of being free. She was scared of being free, and that she would endanger others, seeing that someone could follow them. But that changes, as Tom becomes a member of the pack, and her mate; they both share each other’s feelings and courage, helping one another. That, and she revels in the fact that she and Tom are the first in the pack to be unofficially married. Skills/Abilities Delta Werewolf Gymnastics: With her intense training, mostly to escape her overbearing mother, Sarah is an Olympic-level gymnast as well as an expert at tumbling and hand-to-hand combat. She proves difficult for her opponents to defeat in combat initially. Sarah's greatest strength in ability is her athletics, particularly her abilities as a rhythmic gymnast. As a gymnast, her spirit is both the source of her strength and a significant weakness, as described by her coach. Her training has given her superior reflexes and reaction time. Attractiveness: Out of all the Talbot Pack Founding Members, Sarah is one of the most gorgeous of the Beauty Trio. Ashley still retains her beauty as a blonde werewolf, but Sarah’s unique electric pink and black fur coat makes her a rare gem. Her fluffy tail acts more like a seductive whip along with her whip-ribbon. Her unique look, flexibility, and endless sex appeal make her the perfect distraction for any bad guy to just lock eyes on her and hardly tear away fro the others to sneak behind them, and knock them out. She also seems to take better care of herself to make herself even more so for Tom, despite the fact she has a hyper metabolism and ages much slower like other werewolves. Ribbon/Whip: While she is depicted a skilled rhythmic gymnast, she is particularly deft with the use of the ribbon, as she is seen most of the time holding this implement, whether in practice or in cases that do not need it. She even uses this ribbon as an extending arm, picking small things that are out of her reach. Several promotional materials and other scenes also show her expertise with the ball. It is unknown how she does with either of the three other implements in the sport: the clubs, rope, and the hoop. Nonetheless, she won fourth place in a recent gymnastics competition before heading off with Peter's group to Europe. Extendable Claws: After transformed, she has been given the exact same abilities as any werewolf. Save for her unique ability is that her finger and toe claws can extend further, becoming harder than her usual bone density, making them able to slash through anything. Gallery Sarah Pattrel, the Gymnast.jpg|Sarah Pattrel, the Gymnast Sarah Pattrel in Human Form.jpg|Human Form Sarah Pattrel in Lycan Form.jpg|Lycan Form Stretching Out.jpg|Stretching Out Sarah Pattrel, the Gymnast 2 (remastered).jpg|Sarah Pattrel recolored ... Because I love You... 2.JPG|... Because I love you... 2 Voice Actor Catlin Glass Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Talbot Pack